1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthesis for a human forearm that is equipped with a device for cutting food into convenient sized pieces for eating.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art teaches forearm prostheses which have attachments for cutting food into pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,052 to Crawford discloses a clamping device attached to a forearm prosthesis for temporary attachment of articles to a prosthesis. Since articles are only temporarily attached to the device of Crawford, it is necessary for the user to carry the various components separately and to store them separately when not in use. Furthermore, the Crawford components project awkwardly from the apparatus and have a set screw 8 which would tend to catch onto other objects when attached permanently. It is necessary to carry the components separately, and it is very inconvenient if one of the components is forgotten by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,357 to Shirer discloses another temporary clamping device that is wrapped around a forearm prosthesis and has various clamps for attachment of articles such as a knife, fork, spoon or other instrument. The clamping device is attached only when needed for use. The device requires separate assembly for use. It is necessary for the user to carry the items separately, which makes it very inconvenient if any of the components are forgotten by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 108,596 to Hundley discloses a "pocket knife" as stated in the title, but does not suggest use of a forearm prosthesis. The "pocket knife" has multiple knife blades in a casing that can be opened about a hinged construction for one blade at a time. This multiplicity of blades leads tho a complex structure. Hundley's structure would be difficult to use unassisted, by double amputees.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,281 to Artover is also directed to a pocket knife with a blade that can be withdrawn or retracted into a casing. The blade does not appear to move by the force of gravity, and has a locking member adapted for engagement with a suitable receiver at opposite ends of the handle. Andover appears to require a thumb grasp for moving a knife blade out of the recess in the handle. The knife blade does not appear to travel by gravity. The patent does not suggest use with a prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,525 to Gringer is directed to a heavy duty hand held utility knife used for cutting carpet, linoleum, and the like. Cringer discloses an elaborate device that uses replacement blades of the type used in common utility knives expanded by a sliding action, and returned to the case, Cringer has short blades that would not be suitable for cutting food into smaller, edible pieces. There is no suggestion of use of the Gringer device with a prosthesis. A cutting tool that is similar to the tool disclosed by Gringer has been marketed by the Stanley Tools division of The Stanley Works, New Britain, Conn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,996 to Pape is directed to a multiple blade handsaw. Pape shows a combination saw and knife with retractable blades and saw types that fold unto a single unit. The Pepe device is a hand held saw and is not suitable for use of the device with a prosthetic device. A pair of blade housings is provided for different types of contingencies. Use with prosthetic devices is not suggested.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved prosthetic device which is useful for cutting food into convenient sized particles that are appropriate for eating.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved human forearm prosthesis that has a cutting mechanism that is a permanent part of the prosthesis and does not require separate assembly whenever the prosthesis is used.
A further object of the invention is to provide a prosthesis with a cutting device wherein the cutting knife travels by gravity within the cutting blade housing mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cutting mechanism that is locked into place so that a cutting blade does not inadvertently slide out of its housing when the apparatus of the invention is used to cut food.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cutting mechanism that is locked in to place when the apparatus of the invention is not being used to cut food.